New Friends
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATE CH. 10. LAST CHAPTER! nothing really big but hey, it's something.
1. New friends

I don't think there are many fics about when Adam, Rocky, and Ashia first came on and I want to try this out. This is going to be a little different so here we go. Side note: "Hush Little Baby" and "Test Of Trust" will be updated as soon as I know what I'm going to write for them. 

Disclaimer: Don't own and will never own, though Johnny, that's another story ():) NOT!

* * *

It was a nice warm summer day with the wind blowing, the birds singing, and the teachers talking. That's right. I nice warm day and Tommy Oliver was stuck in school listening to his math teacher talk about a problem he didn't care to much for. So instead of listening he started to look around the class, hoping to stop at the window and stare outside for the next ten minutes. To his left was his girlfriend Kim, who looked bored as well but paid attention, and to his left was Billy, the smartest kid in school. He heard some snickering from behind him so he turned his head, knowing who it was even before he turned his head. Sitting behind him was the new student from Stone Canyon, Adam Park. So far Adam as been in all his classes so he came good friends with him. Sure he was a little shy, slash that, really shy but he was really smart too. He also saw Adam come into school with another guy and girl so he figured they were the other new students transfered from Stone Canyon.

"Where's your stone friends?" Bulk asked, flicking Adam in the ear.

"Yeah," said Skull, flicking Adam's head.

"Bulk. Skull. Would you two like to answer question four?" the teacher asked. He noticed the two harrasing Adam so he did the only thing he could think of and that was ask a question the boys had no answer to.

"Um...I the answer is..." Bulk took Skull's paper and read off the paper, "The answer is 24."

"Bulk, if you and Skull were paying attention you would have noticed we are off that paper and in the book for the past twenty minutes. Adam, would you please give us the answer to question four."

"56," Adam said with a smile.

Tommy couldn't hold back a laugh when Bulk and Skull lowed into their chairs in embarrisment. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was a minute before the last bell rang for freedom. He slipped his book shut and turned around to see Adam doing the same. He wondered if he would join them for a drink at the Juice Center so they could get to know everyone.

"Hey Tommy," Kim said, standing up when the bell rang. "We still going to the Juice Center?"

Tommy smiled and stood up as well. "Yeah. Why don't you and Billy go ahead to your locker and I'll join you in a minute." He turned around and started to talk to Adam, hoping he would accept his invitation. "Hey, I was wondering if you and your two friends would join for a drink at the Juice Center."

Adam looked up at Tommy's invitation and smiled. Him and Rocky were going to the Juice Center to practice while Ashia did what she does best and study. Now that Tommy asked him to join him and his friends, he thought it might be fun. "Sure. Me an my friends were going to go there anyway and I'm sure Ashia could use the company."

"Great."

Tommy followed Adam down the hall, since their lockers were right next to each other and placed grabbed his History book, stuffing it into his bag. He looked up when he heard laughter and saw Zack, Trini, and two other students walking to the hall towards them.

"You should have seen the move I did too," Zack said to the new students.

"Don't mind Zack today. He had one to many chocolate milks for lunch," Trini said with a laugh. She stopped in front of Tommy and saw someone she never seen before right next to him. Her heart stopped when she saw the asin teen closing his locker. She was glad Kim wasn't around or else she would have seen the glow in her eyes when she saw the asin teen turn to look at them.

"Let me guess," Zack said, "this is Adam."

Adam nodded and shook Zack's. "Tommy, you're the only one who hasn't met my friends. This is Rocky and Ashia. Guy's, this is Tommy."

"It must be destiny," Zack said with a laugh. "So, are you guys going to join us for a drink at the Juice Center? Ernie makes the best strawberry cream shake in Angel Grove."

"Yes. I hear everyone goes there after school," Ashia said, walking next to Trini. "I never thought this school was so big. Stone Canyon didn't have two floors like this."

"It's big but you will get use to it," Zack said. He opened the door leding to their freedom and walked out into the nice sunny outside world.

"Last you divid this and multiply this number to get x," Billy said, showing Kim how to do their math homework but was failing. Kim never understood math and to her, math should not have been invented. He shook his head when he saw Kim pond her head on the table and then takeing a sip of her drink. She wondered why Billy even bothered to help her. She looked up when she heard Zack laugh at something and saw her friends walk in with three other new friends. She reconized Adam from her math class but not the other two.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Trini said, sitting down next to her friend.

"That's okay. Hey Adam. Do you understand the math assignment? No offence to Billy, but I don't understand smart talk. I need simple add or subtract or you could just give me the answers and I won't bother you any more." Kim said as Adam sat down next to Zack.

Jason, who just walked threw the door as Kim said that, laughed as he sat down next to Billy. "Kim. Math is the easiest subject."

"One, you don't have Mr. Whitamore, who I swear does not even know his on math, and two, shut up," Kim said, sliding over for Adam to sit. She watched as Adam wrote down numbers after numbers. She couldn't believe it. He was doing everything Billy was doing! "You and Billy planed this didn't you," she accused.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked, taking Kim's paper and laughed. Sure enough, Adam wrote everything down he had down. "Sorry Kim, but it seems that you need to pay more attention in class."

"So what made you guys come to Angel Grove?" Trini asked, opening her reading book.

"A new program or something Stone Canyon as and we were in it," Ashia said. "I will say this. Angel Grove is better than Stone Canyon."

"Why you say that?"

"I'm sure you guys don't have this gold monster running around," Adam said, taking a drink of his water. He missed the looks Tommy and Jason gave him, which was a good thing.

"You don't say," Zack said. "Well, I'm up for someone to get their butt kicked so I can get a free drink so, who's sparing who?"

"Me and Jason," Tommy said, standing up. "Anyone want to join?"

"How about you guys against me and Adam," Rocky said, standing up. "What do you say?"

Tommy and Jason looked at each other and smiled. They walked onto the mats, followed by a grinning Zack, and got ready to what they thought was going to be an easy win.

"You guys ready?" Zack asked, as Adam and Rocky stood in front of Tommy and Jason. "The loseing team buys us all drinks for two days, and I want a large Coke with a lemon."

Jason just laughed as Zack jumped off the mat as Tommy went after Rocky, leaving him with Adam. He wondered who in the world Adam could fight when he was shorter and smaller. Jason went after Adam with a roundhouse and watched as Adam ducked down and knocked him off his feet. He landed on the mat but jumped back up, doing as many kicks and punches, only hitting Adam three times. He looked over at Tommy and noticed his friend was not doing any better. It seems instead of attacking Rocky, he was trying to block him. These two were good and it seems him and Tommy are buying the drinks.

"Man, those guys are really good," Kim said in awe as Rocky kicked Tommy down, fake punching him in the stomach to end their match. Her eyes went wide when she saw Adam throw Jason over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Those guys have been doing karate since they were eight," Ashia said. "They taught me some moves too."

Kim just smiled as Rocky and Adam helped Jason and Tommy up as Zack ran over, double over laughing. She looked at her watch and relized they have been sparing for nearly twenty minutes. The longest they ever fought. She stood up as Tommy and Jason collapsed into their seats. "Well?"

"May we take your order?" Jason said with a laugh. "Man, you guys are good."

Rocky just laughed as he slapped Adam on the back. "You're talking to the World Campionions of Stone Canyon. Though I have to say you caught me by surprise with a few of your moves, Tommy."

"We should train together and maybe we won't get our butts beat by you guys," Tommy said, getting the whole table laughing. "Well, I think drinks are in order." Tommy stood up, getting their drinks. When he returned, he handed everyone a drink when Zack stood up, holding his drink in the air.

"A toast. To new friends who can kick butt."

The whole table laughed and raised their drinks to Zacks toast, but unknown to them, someone else want their new friends as well.


	2. Capture

Ghostwriter: I loved the old rangers! Zack and Trini were the best and I was sad when I read that the girl that played Trini died. I thought bring them all together again would be kinda cool. I guess I'm old school rangers. God Adam was so cute when he had short hair and played theblack ranger.

Yellowranger: Well...I love angst and since I daydream at work when I'm pulling mail, I think of all sorts of angst stories. As long as it's Adam angst :) Thanks for reading.

Star Fata: Glad ya like it, even the gold monster, lol. I didn't know what else to put.

Disclaimer: See chappy 1

* * *

Rita and Zedd where so bored up on the moon base. So far all their monsters were defeated by the power rangers and they were running out of idea's for once. As Rita nad Zedd sat, fighting over which monster they should send down, Goldar ran into the room.

"Lord Zedd, I think I might know how to defeat those rangers," he said.

"What makes you think you know something about defeating those rangers? You can't beat them on your own."

Goldar growled at that remark but didn't say anything else. "I was looking down on earth and noticed those rangers have met some new friends. Why not get those new friends of theirs and then have them fight the rangers."

Zedd pondered this for a moment. This was a good idea. Kidnap the rangers friends, turn them evil, have them fight the rangers, rangers won't fight because it's their friends, they trade the friends for their power coins. It sounded so perfect he had to put this plan into action. He stood up and walked across the hall and looked threw the telescope. Before him, he saw the rangers drinking with their new friends and heard the black rangers small speech about a toast to new friends.

"Do you think we can get those kids?" Rita asked. "It's not like they will hand them over to us." Rita pushed Zedd out of the way and looked for herself, laughing when she saw the rangers and their new friends leave the Juice Center. "Their moving."

"Goldar, I want you and those putties down there right now and bring me those kids. Take this pouch and when the time comes, use it on the rangers friends."

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you guys were the ones who won that World Champion. I remember reading about that in the paper," Billy said, walking down the small sidewalk in the park. They all decided since it was a nice day out, they would go to the park and get to know their new friends.

"Yeah. We raised money for this little girl at Stone Canyon who needed open heart surgery but her parents didn't have the money," Ashia said, taking a sip of her water. "I was sick that day so I had Adam and Rocky enter."

"So what else did you guys do at Stone Canyon?" Trini asked, ducking under a tree.

"Adam played soccer, I played football, and Ashia did what she does best and make sure we stay out of trouble or gets into trouble herself," Rocky said with a laugh but the laugh turned into an "ouch" when Ashia slapped on the arm. "What? It's true. If it wasn't for the power rangers, you would have been dead that day, along with us."

"It's not my fault Mike wanted to play with the gold monster. Besides, you and Adam didn't have to come back for me," Ashia fought back.

"So you wanted us to stand there and watch as the gold monster kill you?" Adam asked, knowing Ashia didn't want that but also didn't want her friends to get hurt.

"You guys met the power rangers?" Tommy asked, just now remembering that day and couldn't believe they were talking to the kids they saved.

"Yeah. That stupid gold monster was messing up the kids picnic we held and one of the kids thought the gold monster was there to play," Ashia explained. "Long story short the power rangers came and chased him away."

"Does Angel Grove have anything like that?" Adam asked as they stopped under a tree.

"Yeah. Sadly you are not getting away from it," Kim said. She was about to sit down when the putties showed up. "Oh great," she said under her breath. "Just we need."

"What on earth are these things?" Rocky asked as he saw the grey putties walking towards them. "Have you guys fought these things before?"

"Yeah. Just hit the Z on their chest," Zack said, ducking a punch as the putties attacked them. He counted at lest twenty putties before the battle started. He ran away from the tree, so he wouldn't get trapped, and double kicked two putties in the chest, sending them to the ground.

Tommy and Jason teamed up as four putties attacked them. They were hoping no monsters would be sent down since they couldn't morph with Adam, Rocky, and Ashia with them. As the group was fighting, they didn't notice Goldar watching from behind some bushes, laughing as the rangers fought the putties. He looked for their friends and spotted them a little away from the others, fighting the putties without any trouble. Yes, those three would be perfect for Lord Zedd. He walked round the bushes, making sure not be seen by the rangers and stopped short of their friends.

"Why couldn't we get these things?" Ashia asked, sending a puttie to the ground. "These guys are so easy."

"You're telling us," Adam said. He saw a puttie(sp?) sneeking up behind Rocky and warned his friend of the coming attack. "Rocky! Behind you."

Rocky turned around with a kick as the puttie jumped up to punch him. After sending that puttie to the ground, he ran over to help his friends finish the rest. After about ten more putties Goldar had enough and wanted to get those kids before the rangers found out they were missing. He came out of his hiding spot as Adam threw the last puttie to the ground.

"Well, lets help the others and then find out what the hell is going on," Rocky said, turning around to leave, only to be stopped by the gold monster they hoped they would never seen again. "You?"

"Yes. It's me and now I'm going to take you to Lord Zedd," Goldar said with a laugh.

"I don't think so," Adam said, getting in a fighting stance. He watched as Goldar took out his sword and started to run towards him. When Goldar got an inch from Adam, he jumped over Goldar and landed behind him.

"Hold still you pest!" Goldar yelled, attacking Rocky and Ashia.

Rocky jumped up to kick Goldar in the head but his attack was blocked by Goldar's sword. He jumped back and then looked at Adam and Ashia for a triple team attack. When he got their attention he nodded and then ran towards Goldar with Adam and Ashia right behind him. He jumped up, fake kicked and landed to the side when Ashia kicked Goldar in the side. Adam then spin kicked Goldar as he doubled over from Ashia's attack.

"You rotten kids," Goldar said, recovering from the attack. "I've had enough of you three." Goldar reached into the pouch Lord Zedd gave him and pulled out a handful of black dust. He blew the dust at Adam, Rocky, and Ashia, and watched as the three teens fell to the ground, unconscious. He walked towards them and was about to teleport out when he looked up to see the rangers running towards him.

"Hold it right there Goldar!" Jason yelled, stopping inches from their new friends. He looked down to see his friends out like a light. "You leave them alone!"

"Sorry rangers, but Lord Zedd would like to have a talk with your new friends and maybe invite them to the side of evil," Goldar said with a laugh. With that he teleported out of the park with the rangers new friends.

"This is not good guys," Jason said. "Not good at all."


	3. To fight or not to fight

The first thing Rocky noticed was silence. He wasn't at home in his nice warm bed with his brothers and sisters running around outside the door screaming at the top of their lungs and to other people that would be heaven but to him it was trouble. He wanted to hear his brothers and sisters screaming just so he know's he's safe, as weird as that may sound. He opened his eyes and stared at a ceiling that was covered in cobwebs. He tried to raise his hands to his head when he reliazed he couldn't move them and looked down to see his arms in restrains. He heard a moan coming from his right and turned his head to see Ashia laying on a table next to him just now waking up. 

"Ashia. You okay?" Rocky asked, wondering if she even heard him since his voice was horse.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Ashia asked, trying to move her arms to sit up but couldn't. She turned her heard in all directions to figure out where they were and all she saw was a table with test tubs, two chairs, needles, and a large beaker with some kind of black liquid, and a door. This was no hospital. She turned her heard and smiled at Rocky. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so. Do you know where we are?" he asked, looking to his left when he heard a small moan once more. He Adam right next to him, in the same state as him and Ashia. "Adam, you doing okay over there?"

Adam just nodded and looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"We've been trying to find that out for the past five minutes," Rocky said with a laugh. He heard the door open and in came a lady and some weird guy with a helmet. He watched as the lady walked over to Ashia and poked her in the arm.

"Are you sure these three will do? They don't look much like warriors," she said in her annoying voice.

"Shut up woman!" the man said. "Even if they are warrior material, they soon will be working for us and those power rangers will have no choice but to hand over their power coins." The man walked over to the table and picked up the beaker of black liquid and walked over to the asin teen, who was now struggling when he saw what he held. "Now, once you drink this, you will be under my power and will do what I tell you to," he said, grabbing his face and forced his mouth open. He laughed as the teen struggled harder as the black liquid filled his mouth. He then put the beaker down and forced his mouth close and pinched his noise so he would swallow.

"Leave him alone!" Rocky yelled, watching as his friend was forced to drink the liquid they had no idea what was in it. His eyes went wide when he saw the man pick the beaker back up and walked over to him, doing the same thing he did to Adam. He felt the liquid burn down his throat as he was, too, was forced to swallow. It tasted like cough medican and black licerish, the two things he hated in the world. When the liquid was swallowed he watched the man did the same to Ashia and soon the beaker was empty and the woman, who was surprisingly quiet there the whole thing, finally talked.

"Now what do we do, my Lord," she asked, mocking a bow.

"Just give it time, my dear and soon you will have those power rangers bowing at our feet."

The two walked out of the room, closeing the door behind them, leaving the three teens by themselves. A few minutes passed and the three teens finally felt a strong pain shot threw their bodies. Their bodies arched off the table, only to be held down by the restrains, and screams of pain escaped their mouths. One by one they closed their eyes as the pain slowly took over their bodies and soon they felt as if their bodies no longer belonged to them. When their eyes opened, they glowed red and uncaring, but that was the first step. In a few hours, their minds would be completly under Zedd's spell and will no longer no know right from wrong and will for then on know only evil. They could feel a strange power running through their vains, making them feel stronger and undefeatable.

* * *

At the command center, the rangers were trying to figure out how they were going to save their new friends. They were at a dead end since Alpha couldn't pick up their signals that all humans have, though they never knew that had it. It was as if they dropped off the face of the planet.

"What could Zedd and Rita want with them?" Kim asked, standing next to Tommy. They've been trying for over an hour to find their friends and nothing came up.

"I'M NOT SURE BUT WHATEVER THEY NEED THOSE THREE FOR IT WILL NOT BE GOOD," Zordon said.

"Let's see. We meet new friends, Zedd takes new friends and turn them evil, we fight new friends or give up our power coins," Jason said, counting his fingers as he talked.

"I think Jason's right. This is something that Zedd and Rita would think of," Billy said.

"You rangers are so smart no wonder we can't defeat you," Rita's voice said as the view glob turned on and a picture of Zedd and Rita appeared.

"What did you do with Adam, Rocky, and Ashia?" Tommy asked, walking closer to the viewing glob.

"Here's the deal. Meet us in the park in twenty minutes. There you will either fight your new friends or give up your power coins," Lord Zedd said with a laugh. Three human forms appeared behind Zedd and Rita, dressed in ninja costums. "As you can see, my three ninja's are ready to fight you so don't disapoint them and not show up." With that, they disappeared from the viewing glob.

"What do we do?" Trini asked.

"They're are friends but yet, their evil," Zack added. "Do we really have a chance against them? I mean, Rocky and Adam are the World Champion's."

The group was quiet for a moment and just looked at each other.

"RANGERS. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO THE PARK BUT BE CAREFUL. THEY MIGHT HAVE BEEN YOUR FRIENDS BUT NOW THAT THEY ARE UNDER ZEDD'S CONTROL, THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY ARE DOING."

"Zordon's right," Billy said. "We have no choice. Alpha, while we're gone, do you think you can find a way to lift the spell?"

"I can try but I have no idea what Zedd gave them but I will come up with something."

"BRING BACK ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FROM THERE WE WILL FIND A CURE TO LIFT THE SPELL."

"Alright. You guys ready?" Jason asked. He got nods from everyone and it was now or never. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tricaratops!"

"Saber-tooth-Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dragonzord!" (Is that the green rangers?)

When the rangers arrived at the park, they saw no one in sight. Wondering if they were early, they walked around looking behind any tree, bush, and corner.

"Where are they?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure but..."Tommy stopped in mid sentence when he was knocked to the ground by a kick in the back. He looked up to see a blue ninja jumping back, landing near the black and yellow ninja. "I think this is a trap," he finished, getting up.

"You okay?" Jason asked, watching the ninja's just standing there, stareing them down.

"Yeah. Wasn't ready for that."

"Welcome rangers," a voice said behind them.

The turned around to see Zedd and Rita standing by a bench.

"Have you come to surrender your power coins?" Rita asked with a laugh.

"Never!" Jason said.

"Then fight your friends. Ninja's, attack the power rangers!" Zedd yelled, pointing at the ninja's and then disappearing.

The rangers turned to face the ninja's as they walked towards them.

"What do we do?" Trini asked, backing up a little as the ninja's got closer.

"Two each. Me and Tommy will take the black ninja. Billy and Zack take the blue ninja. Trini and Kim, take the yellow ninja," Jason said, giving everyone their commands. "Remember, we need at lest one of them to test the cure so whoever gets one, teleport out!"

"Right!" they all said.

The ninja's jumped up in the air, starting the battle.


	4. Meet Hypnotizer

Ghostwriter: Thank you for that usefull information. I thought Tommy was the green ranger then but now that you said that, I realized he was the white ranger. Thanks for the info's and reviews. 

Yellowranger: I'll just shout out to ya just because you do keep me going, like on Evil Of Darkness, so thanks for all the reviews and everything. You will get my letter soon, I just have to write it out :)

Well, it seems I'm getting information that I never thought of looking for so here's the deal. Tommy's the white ranger, I'm not sure if Lord Zedd was there when we met Adam, Rocky, and Ashia but he is now you can see. As well as Squatt, Baboo, and Finster, only because I liked them. Admit it, you liked it when Squatt and Baboo would mess things up or fight :) So, now that everything is cleared up, until I mess up again, enjoy the 4th chappy.

* * *

As darkness slowly faded from his vision, Adam sat up on a tabel and looked around. He was trying to remember where he was and why he was there but nothing came ot mind. All he remembered was waking up in a strange place and being forced to drink something that made him black out. He looked to his left and saw his friends still sleeping and then looked down to see he was no longer restrained. He jumped from the table and ran over to Rocky, slapping him in the face gentally to wake him up.

"Wake up Rocko," he said, only getting a moan from his friend.

"I'm not going to school mom. I'm about to win the pie eating contest," Rocky moaned in his sleep and rolled over, falling off the tabel he was laying on. As his body hit the floor, he woke up with a start. "What the?" He looked around stood up to face Adam, who was trying hard not to laugh at him. "What's so funny? That hurt!" he explained, rubbing his side.

"Sorry Rocky, but do you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do," a new voice said.

The two turned around and saw Ashia getting up and jumping off the table. "So, how many pies did you eat before you woke up?" she asked with a laugh.

"Twenty pi... hey!" Rocky said. He bowed his head as Adam and Ashia started to laugh even more. So he did talk in his sleep but how was he suppose to know that when he's the one sleeping? He shook his head and looked up when the door opened and in came two weird creaturs they've never seen before.

"See, I told you they were awake," one blue monster said.

"Oh shut up Baboo. I knew they were awake too," the other monster said.

"Who the hell are you?" Rocky asked, looking at the one named Baboo.

"And where are we?" asked Adam.

"You are on the moon base and as for who we are, we are your friends. I'm Squatt and this is Baboo."

Ashia just stared at Squatt and Baboo as they talked about being their friends and how they will be helpfull to destroying their enemies, the Power Rangers. "Hold up," she said. "Why would we help you destroy the Power Rangers? If anything, we'll help THEM destroy YOU."

"Oh my, something didn't work," Baboo said, being his hands up to his head. "I'll go tell Rita and Lord Zedd."

"Why should you? I will go tell them and you watch these kids," Squatt argued back.

Rocky could help be laugh as those two argued over who was going and who was staying and that's when he got an idea. While they were fighting, they could escape and find a way off this moon base. He looked at his friends and nodded his head towards the door, telling them to make their way slowly towards it. He watched as Ashia went first, tip toeing behind Squatt and being careful not to let Baboo see her, who was looking up at his tall friend. He watched as she made it to the door.

"You ready, Adam?" he asked.

"Yeah." Adam slowly made his way behind Baboo, hoping Squatt was busy looking down at Baboo to notice him leaving. He saw Ashia outside the door, making sure no one was coming, and as he was inches from the door he felt a hand grab his wrist, turning him around to face Squatt.

"You are not going anywhere," Squatt said, pulling Adam towards him. He reached out to grab Adam's other arm when he felt a kick from behind, making him lose his grip on the young teen.

"You forgot about me," Rocky said, standing over Squatt. "Never have your back turned because you never know what would happen." Rocky grabbed Adam by the arm and they both ran out of the room.

"You baboon, why did you stop them?" Squatt asked Baboo.

"He had a point. If you hadn't turned your back, you wouldn't have..."

Squatt hit him on the head before he could say anything when Zedd and Rita appeared in the room.

"Where are they?" Zedd asked, looking around the empty room.

"Well...they um..."Squatt said.

"They escaped," Baboo said. "They got past Squatt and took off."

"Listen you! If you would have listened to me and stayed with them while I got Lord Zedd they would not have escaped."

"That's enough!" Zedd yelled. "I want those three kids right now. It's time to test their new powers."

"There's a problem with that," Squatt said. "It seems they are not evil. They said they would rather side with the Power Rangers to destroy us."

Zedd shook his head, not knowing what went wrong when Finster entered the room. "What do you want."

"My Lord. I over heard Squatt saying those kids were not evil. I think I know how to fix that." Finster walked out of the room for a second and then walked back in with a large ugly monster behind him, swing a watch from his hand. "Meet Hypnotizer. Once those kids follow his swing watch, they will be under his control and will fight the rangers. The liquid I laid out for you only works with Hypnotizer. The only problem is, he needs to be with them or else they will have a mind of their own. Only his swing watch will keep them under his control."

"Finster, that's wonderful," Rita said with a laugh. "I knew I liked you better than those two mistakes over there," she said, pointing at Baboo and Squatt. "Now all we need to do is find those brats and destory those rangers once and for all."

* * *

Rocky called a stop as they made their way around a corner. So far, they have been running for nearly twenty minutes and they have not found a way out. He wondered if this was a maze and they would be lost down there until something or somebody finds them. He watched as Ashia and Adam say down on the floor and he decided that was the best. As he sat down he noticed he was not tired from all the running he did. Usually he would be out of breath but he wasn't. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"How are you guys holding up?" Ashia asked after ten minutes of silence.

"I'm fine. It feels like there's something inside me that makes me feel stronger and faster," Adam said. "Do you guys know why were here? Other than to help destroy the Power Rangers."

"No. I just remember drinking that black liquid," Rocky said, sticking his finger in his mouth making a gagging sound. "Man that was nasty."

"Yeah, but Adam's right," Ashia said, standing up. "I feel something inside me too. Like I can run for a day without getting out of breath." Her eyes then went wide when she realized that they had to find their friends. "Guys. What happened to Tommy and his friends?"

Adam and Rocky stood up when she mentioned their new friends names. Everything was coming back to them now. They were in the park when these grey creaturs attacked them.

"We have to find them!" Ashia exclaimed.

The three teens started running once more, making sure to check all the doors they saw and stopped when Adam saw a large room that looked like a ring. He walked in, followed by his friends, and lookd as mist covered the floor.

"What is this place?" Ashia asked, looking at the walls. (think of when Tommy was evil and Goldar had him in that room with all the mist with the green candle)

"This is where it all begins," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see the the weird guy and woman standing in front of the the door, their only way out. Behind them was a large monster holding a swing watch.

"Who the hell are you and where ar eour friends?" Rocky asked.

"Soon we will be your masters and you will soon help us destroy the Power Rangers once and for all," Zedd said. "As for your friends. They won't be able to help you. Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, hold them."

Adam, Ashia, and Rocky turned around as the three monsters appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed them from behind. As they struggled to get free, the monster that held the watch walked closer to them, laughing.

"Now, for my last act, I will hypnotize these three young kids and they will be under my full control." Hypnotizer swong his watch in front fo the Adam, Rocky, and Ashia and watched as their struggles slowly stopped and they became limp. "Now, on the count of three you will awake to serve only Lord Zedd. 1...2...3" He snapped his fingers and he watched the three teens opened their eyes. "Who do you serve?"

"We serve only Lord Zedd," Rocky said, his voice dead.

Lord Zedd and Rita both laughed as the three teens bowed down in front of Hypnotizer. Now that they had them under their control it was time to put them to the test.


	5. It was a trick

Tommy couldn't believe the fight that was happening. He didn't even have this planed. All he wanted to do today was go to the park with Kim, maybe have a nice dinner out by the lake, hang with this friends at the Juice Center, and relax with his new friends, but no. Leave it to Lord Zedd and Rita to destroy his plans by making his new friends evil. He was really pissed at Lord Zedd and Rita right nowso he took all his anger out on the black ninja he was fight. He jumped up and kicked the black ninja in the chest, sending him into a tree. 

"Wow Tommy, anger much?" Jason asked, amazed at his friends sudden change in fighting.

"Just pissed that's all," was Tommy's reply. He watched as his fellow rangers fought the other two ninja's and something didn't seem right. He watched as Zack and Billy double kicked the blue ninja, sending him to the ground. He watched as Kim jumped over the yellow ninja, kicking her in the back. Yes, there was something wrong with this picture. Not that winning was the wrong part but winning was to easy. They were not fighting like champions do.

"Tommy, you okay?" Jason asked, watching as the black ninja jumped up and stood where he fell.

"There's something wrong," he said. "They're not fight back."

Jason had to agree with his friend. He looked at Billy, who grabbed the blue ninja in a head lock as Zack started to pulled the ninja's mask off so they could see who they had. He saw Zack drop the blue fabric and walk back so everyone could see what he saw. Instead of their friends face, they saw a putty looking around.

"It was a trick!" Trini said. She turned around when she heard a noise. She saw the yellow ninja remove their mask, reveling yet another putty. She saw the putty reach behind them and pull out a lazer gun and aimed it at her and Kim. Before she could yell out a warning to her friend, the putty pulled the trigger and she felt herself being teleported. When she felt ground beneath her feet she looked around to see where the putty teleported her and Kim. It was small room with white mist riseing up from the ground and they stood in the middle of what looked like a ring.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, looking around. She started to walk around, hoping to find something that would tell them where they were, when her foot hit something solid. She knelt down and waved the mist away and gasped when she saw the bodies of Adam, Ashia, and Rocky. "Trini. Over here," she said.

Trini walked over and knelt down next to Kim, checking all three for a pules to make sure they were alive. She sighed when she felt three stronge pulse and looked up when she saw the rest of the rangers teleporting into the room. She stood up as the door, which they had no idea was even there, opened and in came Lord Zedd and Rita.

"Welcome, power rangers," Lord Zedd said with a laugh. "I'm sure you had a nice fight with the putties."

"That was a low trick Zedd," Jason said. "Even for you."

"Yes it was but it worked out like I wanted," he said. "Since I have you here, why don't I let you enjoy the company of your new friends before the real fight begins." With that him and Rita closed the door as Tommy and Jason ran over to open it but was blow back by a force.

"Man, this is not good," Zack said, looking around. He turned around when he heard a noise coming from behind him and saw Trini and Kim helping Rocky sit up. "You okay man?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have a headache though." He looked to his left and saw Adam and Ashia still out cold. "Adam? Ashia?"

"Their find. Just out cold. What's the last thing you remember?" Trini asked.

"This ugly guy made us drink this black liquid, which I'm never taking cough medican again, and then we were looking for our friends when we found this room."

"What else?" Jason asked, wanting to know more about this black liquid.

"The ugly guy, and this really ugly lady showed up again and his strange monster was with them, swing this watch and that's all I remember."

"Um...This might be one of Rita's and Lord Zedds monster," Billy said. He looked down when Adam and Ashia started to come to. "It seems your friends are waking up now."

Rocky looked down and helped Adam sit up as his friend looked around in confusion. He wondered how long they've been out and how long the power rangers were there.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked, standing up. "Do you think we can teleport out of here?"

"Zordon, can you hear me?" Tommy asked, keeping an eye on Rocky, Adam, and Ashia. He didn't know why, but he felt something wrong with them and wanted Alpha to scan them for anything.

"I READ YOU."

"We found the lost teens but we have no idea where we are. Can you teleport us back to the command center?"

"WE CAN TRY BUT IT SEEMS WE CAN NOT FIND YOU."

"Then there as to be a force field surrounding us, making it imposible to teleport," Billy said.

"So we're stuck here?" Ashia asked. "What about our friends? We still have to find them."

"You're friends are safe," Tommy said. "We were able to get to them before Goldar did. You two doing alright?"

"Yeah. Headache but that's all," Adam said, looking at the door as it opened once more. He saw Goldar walk in with another monster right behind him, swing a watch. "That's the monster," he said.

"Welcome rangers. Lord Zedd as requested you to hand over your power coins or you will be fighting your friends there," Goldar said, laughing.

"The answer is no," Tommy said, standing in front of Ashia. He felt the others do the same. He remembered Rocky saying something about a monster with a swing watch.

"To bad. I guess there is no other choice." Goldar threw his hand out as black dust left his hand. He watched as the rangers fell to the ground and laughed as Adam, Rocky, and Ashia try to wake them up. "It's no use. No one will help you now." Goldar stepped back as Hypnotizer walked forward, holding the swing watch.

"Time to get to work, my children. Listen to my voice and do as you are told. When you wake up, you will hate the power rangers. You will only obey your master and Lord Zedd."

Adam followed the swing watch and suddenly felt a wave of power hit him. His knees felt weak and fell to one knee, his friends doing the same. He closed his eyes and listened as Hypnotizer told them to destroy the Power Rangers. He felt faint and the last thing he saw was the ground coming closer as blackness took over his vision.


	6. Trini and Kim VS Ashia

Trini slowly opened her eyes when she heard yelling come from her left and right. She went to raise her hands to her head when she felt something tighten around her wrist. She looked down and saw her hands were attached to chains, which were attached to the ground. She lifted her head and saw she was in some sort of arena with monsters yelling from all over. 

"Where are we?" a voice asked from her right.

Trini turned around and saw Kim was chained right next to her but she couldn't see the guys. She saw a wooden door and wondered if that was the only way out and in.

"Trini? Do you know where we are?" Kim asked once more.

"It looks like an arena that bullfighters use. Have you seen the guys?"

"No. I was hoping you would have though. What are these monsters?" Kim looked around at all the monsters and wondered if Rita had went on a monster making frenczy. She looked towards the wooden door when they opened and in came the rest of the rangers. They were chained at the wrist and ankles and lined up by the wall. "What's going on?"

"Monster of all kinds!" Zedd's voice said over the intercome. "Welcome to the destruction of the Power Rangers. Tonight is a very special night. If you place your attention to the center of the ring, you will see two Power Rangers arealready to fight our newest members to the evil family."

"What is he talking about?" Trini asked as the chains that held her wrist disappeared, as did Kim's. She rubbed her wrist and started to walk towards the rest of the rangers, but all she did was run into a force field.

"You can not help your ranger friends, yellow ranger. You and the pink ranger will be the first to fight one of our men without the help of your ranger friends. The rules are simple. If you get beat, you hand over your power coins."

"And if we win?" Kim asked.

"You own't win. Send in the first fighter!"

Trini and Kim looked to the wooden door once more as a dark yellow ninja walked in. The monsters started to cheer as the ninja stopped in front of Trini and Kim, looking them over. The ninja raised their hand and started to take their mask off, revealing the ninja's face.

"Ashia?" Trini and Kim asked in shooked. They were hoping it was another putty but it seems now it was for real. They now had to fight one of their friends.

"Man, this is not good," Zack said from the sideline. "Do you think they can beat her?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jason said.

"Ashia. You don't want to do this," Kim said, trying to reason with her friend. "You have to fight this!"

Ashia just stared at the two rangers in front of her. The yelling and cheering was making her head hurt a little but there was something about the pink rangers voice that sounded familiar to her. She closed her eyes as images flashed through her head. Her friends and her new friends. When she opened her eyes, she saw the two rangers watching her.

"The power rangers?" she asked.

"Ashia. Come on, you've almost beat it," Trini said, glad her friend was snapping out of it. "This is not you. Rita and Lord Zedd are controlling you and your friends. You have to fight it!"

Hypnotizer was watching from above and saw his child trying to remember. This would not do. He jumped down in the middle of the ring behind the rangers so he was facing Ashia. He swung his watch once more, trying to get her back under his control. It seemed he was to far away to keep her under control so he would have to stay in the ring. He saw her eyes follow the watch and then the rangers turned around to face him.

"So you are controlling them," Kim said.

"That's right. Now lets get this fight started. Ashia, the rangers you see before you are your enemy. They seek to kill you and your friends. If you want to protect your friends then fight these two rangers and when you get their power coins your friend will no longer be in danger."

Ashia bowed and then attacked Kim and Trini without knowing what she was doing. The evil inside her was renewed and in full power. She attacked Trini first. She jumped over the yellow ranger and landed behind her, kicking her in the back as she landed. She felt faster and stronger than ever. She ran over to Trini before the ranger could get up and picked her up by the shoulders, looking straight into her helmet where her eyes are.

"You will not harm my friends every again!" She pushed Trini and then punched her in the chest as she turned to Kim. "Now it's your turn."

"Ashia. You need to snap out of it," Kim said, backing up a little. She saw Trini get up and hoped to hold Ashia at bay so she could get everything together and help her stop their friend.

"I will not let you hurt my friends!" Ashia ran at Kim, throwing punches and kicks. All she could hear in her head was Hypnotizer telling her the rangers were hurting her friends and that will not happen. As she kicked Kim in the legs, knocking her down, she looked over at Hypnotizer.

"Finish them, my child. Once you have those coins in your hand, you may save your friends. these two rangers are in your way," Hypnotizer said, holding the watch up. "Look deep into the watch and draw the power from which it comes from."

Ashia did as she was told and felt the power from the watch run deep into her body, becoming one with her. She raised her hands in the air, ready to make the kill.

"NINJA SWORD!"

The rangers looked in awe as a ninja sword appeared in her hand. The handle was covered in yellow fabric and the sword itself had little yellow dimands.

"No way," Kim said. "This can not be good." She jumped back when Ashia swung the sword down on her, missing her arm by an inch, but she was not ready for what came next. When she moved to the right to avoid the sword, Ashia changed hands so the sword hit her in the back. She fell to the ground, not able to move any part of her body.

"KIM!" Tommy yelled from the side. He ran towards the force field and banged on it, trying to get someone's attention.

Ashia laughed as the pink ranger lay still on the ground before her feet. She looked up at Trini and ran over to the yellow ranger, slashing the sword this way and that while Trini jumped back to avoid the hits.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this," Trini said, jumped left and right. When Ashia swung the sword she took the chance to attack. She kicked Ashia in the arm that held the sword and watched as Ashia dropped the sword.

"Alright! Now get the sword!" Jason yelled, seeing Trini finally make a hit.

Trini reached down to grab the sword but Ashia kicked her in the chest, rolling her on her side away from the fallen sword. Trini jumped up, hoping to keep Ashia away from the sword but as she jumped up she came face to face with the sword.

"Good bye," Ashia said nad swung the sword down on the yellow ranger.


	7. Tommy and Billy VS Rocky

I just wanted to say this is so cool. I checked my stats on my stories and this story caught my eye. Under "hits" it says 666! Sorry, I find that really funny.

* * *

Tommy watched in horror as two of his teammates fall to the dirt ground. He could feel tears running down his face under his helmet as he saw Ashia walk towards Trini and Kim and took their power coins, making them demorph. He wondered if Ashia would then realize who they were but as he looked closer he could clearly see her eyes were red with evil. Was Lord Zedd really serious about destorying them? Without their power coins how knows what would happen.

"This is serious guys," Jason said. "If Ashia can do this, then what would Adam and Rocky do?"

"There as to be a way to get them to snap out of it," Zack said, watching as Hypnotizer picked up Trini and Kim and threw them on the other side of the ring. He then watched as Hypnotizer pointed to the Ashia and cheers went up all over the arena. He watched as Ashia placed the power coins in Hypnotizers hand and turned arounded, staring him in the eye. There was something in her eyes that told him she was now back to her normal self. He was about to tell the others when Hypnotizer chopped Ashia in the back of neck, knocking her out.

"I can't believe it," Billy said, watching as Hypnotizer picked her up and raised her body up in the air for all to see. Her ninja suit dissapeared and she was left in her regular cloths. "Did he just do what I think he did?"

"Yeah. They're using them to get our power coins and then throwing them away like dirt," Tommy said, now seeing red. No one treats his friends like that and gets away with it. He watched as Hypnotizer then threw Ashia in with Trini and Kim and turn around towards the wooden door as it opened once more.

"Monsters from around the galixy," Zedd's voice said once more. "Get ready for the second round. Bring out the red ninja!"

The red ninja walked into the arena, raising his hand in the air. He was ready to fight the rangers like Lord Zedd wanted. He looked at the power rangers with anger and took his ninja mask off. He was ready.

"So who fights Rocky?" Zack asked.

"How about me and Billy," Jason asked.

"No. Why don't Billy and I fight Rocky," Tommy said. "I know his moves better than you."

Jason agreed with what Tommy said. He watched as more of friends walked out into death when he suddenly remembered something. He stopped Tommy and Billy and kept an eye on Hypnotizer.

"Get that watch from the monster," he said.

Tommy turned around to see what Jason ment and then saw the monster swing the watch in front of Rocky and knew what was happening. It was hypnotizing them. He nodded at Jason and then he and Billy walked out into the arena.

"So the white and blue ranger will be next," Hypnotizer said, backing away from Rocky. "Rocky, these two rangers are the reason why your friends are in trouble. You must destory these two rangers that stand before you and get their power coins. When you hand me those power coins, your friends will be free."

Rocky bowed and then slowly walked towards the rangers that were standing before him. He didn't know what was going on but all he remembered was him and his friends falling to the ground and then waking up in a small room with no around. His friends were in trouble and these rangers where the reason.

Tommy couldn't believe what the monster was saying. Where did this monster go off and use friendship as a weapon. "Billy. Do you think you take the monster? We need to get that watch."

"Yeah. I'll help you fight Rocky and then attack," Billy said, jumping out of the way as Rocky punched between him and Tommy. He went to kick Rocky in the back as he attacked Tommy but his arm was caught when Rocky turned around and then flipped him over his shoulder, right into Tommy.

"You will pay for my friends suffering!" Rocky yelled, flipping over the white and blue ranger and called his ninja sword as he landed. "I love getting to the point," he said, pointing his sword at the rangers.

"Billy. I think now is a good time to get that watch," Tommy said, moving to the right as Rocky swung the sword.

Billy nodded and jumped back and landed near Hypnotizer. "You've brainwashed our friends long enough!" he said and punched Hypnotizer in the stomach, but his fist was caught.

"I don't think so. Rocky, get this ranger away from me!" Hypnotizer yelled, backing away.

Rocky, who just got done kicking the white ranger in the side, backflipped and landed next to the blue ranger and picked him up by the shoulders. He then fell to the ground, bring the blue ranger down as he went, and then threw him over his body. He jumped up as the blue ranger landed next to the white ranger. He could still here Hypnotizer's words in his head and out of the corner of his eye he saw three bodies laying on the ground. He turned to get a better look and his eyes got wide when he saw the bodies of Kim, Trini, and Ashia laying unmoving, almost dead. His two new friends he just met and his long time friend were hurt and these rangers must have done it.

"You see that?" Hypnotizer asked with a laugh. "That is what happened to your friend Ashia. Who knows what they're doing to Adam as we speek. If you get those power coins, the rangers will no long hurt your friend."

"What about Ashia, Kim, and Trini?"

"They will awake and be just fine. Right now they are in a deep sleep with no way out, beging you to help them. Now go!" Hypnotizer jumped out of the way of the swing sword and watched as Rocky swung the sword with all his might. This was working out just like he planed. He looked up at the small box above him and waved at Lord Zedd.

"This is so boreing," Rita said, sitting in her chair with her hand under her chin.

"Shut up woman. It might be taking forever, but it's something about brainwashing that makes my day," Zedd said, watching as the blue ranger fell to the ground after getting hit in the chest by the sword. "We almost have all the power coins and soon, the earth will be ours!"

"Rocky, you don't want to do this," Tommy said, trying to reason with his friend. Billy was out now and it was just him and Rocky. "I promise you we are not hurting your friends. That monster is."

"No. You're lieing!" Rocky yelled. "You hurt Kim, Trini, and Ashia! You're going to hurt Adam and I won't let that happen!" Rocky jumped up and kicked the white ranger in the chest. How dare this ranger say Hypnotizer was the cause for all their suffering. He walked over to the white ranger and stepped on his chest, holding him in place. "Now you will pay for everything but I want you to tell me where the others are. Where are Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason!"

Tommy didn't say anything nor could he move. What would you do if you had a friend with a sword aimed at your throat, demanding where his friends are when they are right in front of them? He looked up, as much as he could, and saw Jason and Zack standing still after hearing Rocky's demand. He could only do one thing and this was it. He raised his hands to his helmet and took it off, showing who he really was.

"It's me, Rocky. It's Tommy." Tommy said. He saw Rocky lower his sword and felt presure off his chest. He stood up and just stared Rocky in the eye. "I'm right here. Nothing as happene to me."

Rocky shook his head, not believe what he saw. For some reason, all the evil he felt in his body was suddenly gone. Tommy was standing right in front of him, in the power ranger suit. Was he really a power ranger?

"T...Tommy? What..."

"It's okay. This is no dream, I can tell you that."

"What happened? Where are we?" Rocky looked around at the monsters. He saw the black and red ranger standing by the side and then turned around saw the blue ranger laying on the ground, as well as Kim, Trini, and Ashia. "What happened to them? Did I do this?"

Tommy nodded but he was about to tell him it wasn't his fault when he felt a hard blow to the head, knocking him out.

"That was a bad thing you did, white ranger," Hypnotizer said. He then punched Rocky in the chest, sending him across the arena and into the wall, knocking him out as well. Satisfied with how that turned out, he reached down and took Tommy's power coin, picking him up in one arm. He walked over to Billy and took his power coin as well and picked him up with the other arm.

"Now with four rangers out, we have two more left," Lord Zedd's voice said. "Now lets get the last round started. Bring out the black ninja!"


	8. A little help from the sidelines

Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing as the monster threw Tommy, Billy, and Rocky's bodies next to the girls and turned around to face them. He wanted to kill that monster for everything it's done to them. He looked over at the door as Adam walked into the arena. The last one left to destory them it seemed. When Zack felt the force field lift, he ran over towards Adam, hoping to snap him out of whatever the monster had on him, but was blasted away. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hypnotizer said with a laugh. "This child is mine and you will not change that. I will learn from my mistakes."

"What is he talking about?" Jason asked, as he helped his friend off the ground.

"Adam," Hypnotizer said, swing the watch in front of his face. "These people that lay before you were your friends. These two power rangers that stand before you killed them!"

"WHAT?" Zack and Jason said at the same time.

"That's right, Adam. All your friends are dead. Never again will they see the light of day. You are alone in the world and it's all because of these rangers."

"Where are Zack and Jason?" Adam asked in a dead voice. It sounded like it wasn't even his voice.

"That's the problem. These two rangers have stolen their identities. They have their faces so do not be tricked, my child. There is only one way to save your friends and that is to get the power rangers power coins. Once you hand them to me, you will go to sleep and wake up to find your friends alive and well."

"As you wish, Hypnotizer," Adam said, turning around. His eyes were glowing bright red. It seemed there was no way to get through to him now.

"Alright Zack, I just have one thing to say," Jason said, moving to the right as Adam jumped down with a kick. "Watch out."

Zack only laughed as Adam did a roundhouse, knocking him to the ground. He jumped up as Adam sent punch after punch into Jason's chest and Jason wasn't fighting back. What was wrong with him? He ran over to Adam and went to push him away from Jason but Adam turned around in mid punch and punched him in the chest.

"Man, he's really pissed," Jason said, jumping over Adam to keep him away from Zack. "Come on man, you have to see this is a trick."

Adam just stared at him and then fliped up, landing a handstand on Jasons shoulders, and then pushed all his weight down and landed on the ground while fliping Jason over his head. He watched as Jason landed on the ground, hard. He was about to call his sword when he felt a blast hit him in the back. He turned around and saw the black ranger holding out one of his lazer guns (forgot what they were called) and his eyes went red with anger.

"The Adam I know would never hit a person when their down," Zack said. He jumped up when Adam charged at him and landed behind Adam, kicking him in the back as he landed. Once Adam hit the ground, Zack did what he thought he would never do. "Power Axe!"

"So you're bring out your weapon? Then it should only be fair that I do the same," Adam said with a laugh. "Black Sword!"

"Hey, Jas. Why don't you help me out here because if he hits me, then it's all you," Zack said, bring his axe up as Adam brought his sword down.

Jason was about to call his Power Sword when he thought he saw Ashia's hand move but as he looked harder, he saw nothing. So he went back to the task at hand. He held his hand out and called out for his power sword just as Zack threw Adam to the ground, missing the sword by inches.

While the fight was going, Ashia was slowly coming to. Her head hurt like no other and the sound of yelling wasn't helping. Sheslowly lifted her head and saw the bodies of all her friends laying beside her. She almost screamed but for some reason, she knew they were okay, just knocked out. She turned her head and saw what she never thought possible. Two of the power rangers were fighting Adam! She was trying to search her brain for the answer to an unanswered question but she couldn't find anything. Then she saw a monster swing a watch and laughing as the rangers fought her friend.

"Ashia," a voice said.

She looked down to see Rocky slowly lifting his head, looking around clueless.

"Rocky. Somethings wrong with Adam," Ashia said as she got a better look at Adam when the rangers had him faceing them. His eyes were red and it looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm not sure but for some reason I think that monster as something to do with it," Rocky said, pointing at the same monster Ashia saw. He looked down when he saw the Tommy and Billy laying next to him and Kim and Trini laying next to Ashia. "What happened to them?"

Ashia looked down and when she saw Kim and Trini, images of fighting the power rangers and then it all came to her. "Their the power rangers," she said, looking up at Rocky. "I'm remembering everything. Hypnotizer made us fight the power rangers. He told me they were going to hurt you if I didn't fight them."

"And he told me they hurt Kim, Trini, and you." Rocky watched as Adam fought with the red and black ranger. He never seen Adam use these moves. He saw Hypnotizer laughing his head off and then he saw a small pouch laying by the ground. He only hoped that was where the power coins were and once his friends have their powers back, he was going to wake up from thie nightmare.

"Rocky. What are we going to do? We can't let Adam get hurt and he doesn't have any control over his body," Ashia said standing up. Luck for them, everyone was worried about the fight and not them. "If we get that pouch, which as the coins, we can give it them."

"Hurry," a whispered voice said.

Ashia looked down and saw Trini and Tommy open their eyes. She nodded and grabbed Rocky by the arm and dragged him behind Hypnotizer. She needed to get Adam away from the rangers and get the pouch with the coins. She tapped Rocky on the shoulder and pointed at Adam, telling him to get him while she got he pouch.

Rocky nodded and walked slowly behind Adam, hoping the rangers won't attack him and helped him out. He saw Adam get ready to bring his sword down on the red ranger when he broke out into a run and knocked him over, sending them both to the ground. He rolled around around for a second and then when he stopped, he was sitting on Adam's chest, holding his arms down, the sword inches away from their reach.

"Snap out of it!" he half yelled, trying to keep his friend on the ground.

Jason got up from the ground, with the help of Zack, and watched as Rocky struggled to keep Adam from getting up. He wasn't expecting this so he was confused than anything. He looked over at the monster and saw Ashia's hand reach out towards a pouch but the monsters arm was in her way and he was about to get the monsters attention so Ashia could get the pouch, but Zack beat him to it.

"Hey ungly! You're mom where's pink high heelshoes!" Zack yelled.

"WHAT?" Hypnotizer said in anger. He raised his hand as Ashia reached for the pouch and grabbed it before he ran at the rangers. He didn't even noticed the pouch missing. He jumped up and swung his watch at Zack, knocking him to the ground. He then swung the watch at Jason, knocking him away from Rocky and Adam. "Now, lets get these kids back under my control," he said, lifted Rocky off of Adam. "With those ranger out of the way, no one will stop me!" He started to swing his watch when he was suddenly blasted from behind. He dropped Rocky and looked up to see the rest of the power rangers.


	9. Don't sleep on the job

The last thing Tommy remembered was seeing Ashia and Rocky waking up with confused looks on their faces. He couldn't talk just yet so he just layed there like a dead person and prayed they were under their own control and help them get their power coins. It suddenly hit him that he was going through the withdraws and if they didn't get their coins, who knows what would happen. He heard the two friends talking and then he heard Ashia say they were the power rangers. He should be concerned but right now, he wanted them to know so they would help. He moved his head a little but the friends didn't pay him any attention and followed their eyes to a pouch on Hypnotizers hip and knew their coins were there. He could feel the power from them. 

"If we get that pouch, which as the coins, we can give it them," he heard Ashia say. He opened his mouth to answer but someone else beat him to it.

"Hurry," Trini's voice said.

He saw Ashia and Rocky turn towards them now and he saw Trini open her eyes, telling them they are doing the right thing. He watched as Ashia walked behind Hypnotizer and Rocky went to help Zack and Jason. He hoped Rocky would help because from where he lay, Adam had the upper hand. He followed Ashia though and saw her stop, unable to get the pouch. There had to be something he could do but Zack must have seen what Ashia was doing and got Hypnotizer's attention.

"Hey ungly! You're mom where's pink highel shoes!"

If he could, Tommy would have laughed at Zacks distraction. He saw Hypnotizer move towards his friend and jumped for joy inside when Ashia got ahold of the pouch. He hoped no one saw her and raised his head when she ran over to them, digging through the pouch for the coins. He held his hand out when she pulled them out and placed them all in his hand, not knowing which ones to give.

"Let Tommy help," a small voice said.

Tommy raised each coin and pointed to his fallen friends, watching as Ashia placed the coins in their hands. He felt his power already returning to him and soon he was strong enough to sit up.

"Thanks, Ashia," he said, looking around as his friends all sat up.

"You guys really are the power rangers?" Ashia asked, standing up.

"Secrets out," Billy said, standing up as well. "Yeah, we are. We'll explain more but it seems your friends are in trouble," he said pointing out into the ring.

Tommy followed his finger and gasped when he saw Hypnotizer pick Rocky off of Adam and held him up, swing the watch. The watch! They had to get that watch.

"Okay guys. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tricaratops!"

"Saber-tooth-Tiger!"

"Dragonzord!"

Ashia watched in awe as her friends turned into the power rangers. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it. She watched as Trini reach behind her and pull out what looked like a gun and fired it at Hypnotizers back. She jumped for joy as Hypnotizer dropped Rocky and turn around to face them.

"Nice shot," she said to Trini. "We need to get that watch away from Hypnotizer. I think if we get it, Adam will be back under control."

"Ashia's right, but how do we get the watch? With Adam under his control, he's guarded," Billy said, remembering what happened when he tried to get the watch.

"We don't have to, look," Tommy said, pointing to the fight.

Everyone turned and watched as Rocky jumped up from the ground and grabbed the watch from Hypnotizers hand and turn to face them.

"Bout time you guys woke up. Hasn't your boss told you not to sleep on the job?" he joked and threw the watch in the air, hoping one of them would catch it. He jumped up when Kim grabbed the watch and hand it to Tommy. He turned around and saw Adam sit up, rubbing his head and looking around in confusion. He heard Hypnotizer yell something but he didn't pay attention to it right now. He knelt next to his friend and helped him up.

"What happened? Where are we?" Adam asked, taking Rocky's hand and standing up, swaying a little. He looked around and saw monsters and the power rangers.

"Short verson," Rocky said, "we were evil, fought the power rangers, helped the rangers."

"So everyone's okay?" Adam asked, suddenly remembering what Hypnotizer said about his friends. "No one's dead?"

"Not unless this is hell and we are all dead," Rocky said with a laugh. He turned around when the black and red ranger walked over to them.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked, reaching to take his helmet off. He didn't know if Adam believed Rocky when he said his friends were alive and nodded to Zack to do the same. He laughed when Adam's eyes got wide.

"Make this the second time the power rangers saved you," Zack with a laugh.

"Really, wesaved you this time," Rocky said.

"Hey guys, a little help would be nice!" Kim yelled as she ducked a kick by Hypnotizer.

Jason nodded and placed his helmet back on and ran into the fight, hearing Zack tell Adam and Rocky to stay there. He kicked Hypnotizer in the head as he went to grab Tommy's arm that held the watch.

"I want my watch back!" Hypnotizer said, reaching for the watch once more, only to get kicked in the sides by Kim and Trini.

Tommy looked down at the watch and then held it up. "Ashia! Catch!" He threw it at Ashia, who caught it.

"I will have my watch back!" Hypnotizer grabbed Zack and Trini's arms, throughing them to the side. He grabbed Tommy's foot as he went to kick him and twisted his foot, making Tommy's body fall to the ground. He then picked Billy and Kim up by the neck and threw them to the side as well and stomped towards Ashia. "Give me my watch, child."

"There's no way in hell I'm your child. If I were your child, I demand adoption" Ashia said, throwing the watch over Hypnotizer. She watched as Adam grabbed it and looked at it. "Don't look into Adam."

Adam looked up and stopped the watch. He felt Rocky place a hand on his shoulder, the sword in hand. Hedropped the watch on the ground and stepped back, looking up when he saw Hypnotizer run over to them.

"Don't you dare!" Hypnotizer yelled. He watched as Rocky raised the sword and brought it down on the watch, breaking it in half. "NO!"

"Yes! They destroyed the watch!" Zack said in excitement. His excitement left when he saw Adam and Rocky's eyes roll in the back of their head and collapsed to the ground. He turned around and saw Ashia already falling to the ground. He ran over to her, checking for a pulse and sighed when he felt one.

From up above, Rita and Zedd were watching and did not like what they saw. They were two coins away from having all of the power coins and now they lost them, plus they lost Adam, Rocky, and Ashia.

"Now it's my turn," Rita said. she picked up her staff and threw it down by Hypnotizer and laughed when the monster grew as tall as the arena. "Time for the real fun to begin."

* * *

Okay, stopping here because this is where I need someone's help. I can't remember and can't find anywhere about the PR zords, when they all combin. If anyone tells me where I can find the mega zord powers I would love you forever. Ja'ne. 


	10. In the end

Well everyone, last chappy and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reivew AND at lest read it. This story had more hits than all my other stories I've ever writen.

* * *

Tommy watched as Adam and Rocky fell to the ground as Rita's staff flew down next to Hypnotizer, making him grow as tall as the arena. This was not good. He couldn't fight this monster and keep Adam, Rocky, and Ashia safe.

"This is not good," Zack said, looking up. "We need to fight this thing."

"Right. Tommy, mind staying here with our friends while we take care of this?" Jason asked.

"Go ahead." Tommy ran over to Ashia and picked her up, carrying her over to Adam and Rocky. He only hoped the rangers didn't need his help just yet.

"Alright guys. Let's do this. We need Dinozord power now!" he yelled.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake as the dino's ran towards the battle field. Once they were in range, the rangers jumped up and landed inside their dino's.

"Okay, I think it's time to take out the trash," Zack said, landing in his dino.

"I agree with you there, Zack," Trini said. "Jason, would you do the honors."

"Gladly. Switch to Megazord battle Mode!"

All the dino's formed together, creating the Megazord. When everyone was in their seats, the battle begun.

"So you think you can fight me?" Hypnotizer said with a laugh. He reach behins him and pulled out a large watch. "A good hypnotizer always as back ups." Hypnotizer knelt on one leg and swung the watch around and around like a yoyo, hitting the megazord in the chest and knocking it to the ground.

"That was unexpected," Billy said, shacking his head. He grabbed his control and finally got the megazord up only to face Hypnotizer's foot, knocking them into the arena seating. "He's not playing around."

"You're telling me. If he keeps this up, we'll be history," Kim said.

"Then it's time to fight back. We need the Power Sword!" Jason looked up and saw the sword coming down from the sky and landing in the megazords hand. "Lets show this monster how it's really done."

The megazord got back on it's two feet and ran towards Hypnotizer, hitting him in the chest. Hypnotizer just walked it off and swing his watch once more, wrapping it around the power sword. He laughed, thinking all he had to do was pull and the sword would fall from the megazords hand but he was wrong. Has Hypnotizer went to pull his watch the megazord harshly pulled it's arm back, making Hypnotizer lose his grip on his watch. They all watched in slow motion as the watch flew out of Hypnotizers and crashed near Tommy.

"Alright. We got that watch away from him," Trini said, jumping up.

"You think that's all I have?" Hypnotizer said. He started to wave his hands in front of him and a ball of light appeared and he threw the ball at the Megazord. He laughed as it hit the Megazord in the chest, making it stop in mid run. "Now you are under my control. What should I do with you? How about, dancing?" Hypnotizer started to tap his foot and laughed when the Megazord started to copy him.

"What's happening?" Zack asked, moving his hands away from his control as they started to go crazy. He looked around and saw the others doing the same. "Why are they going crazy?"

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Tommy's voice asked.

"Not sure but it seems Hypnotizer as Megazord under his control," Kim said, holding onto her chair as the Megazord suddenly jumped.

"Want me to help?"

"No, Tommy," Jason said. "You stay down there. We'll figure something out."

Tommy, watching from below looked down at his fallen friends and shook his head. He would only be gone for five minutes. He had to get Hypnotizer away from the Megazord. He turned around and called out for his zord.

"White Tiger Zord!"

"What is he doing?" Kim asked, seeing Tommy's white tiger.

"I'm only distracting Hypnotizer so you guys can get Megazord under control," Tommy said, jumping into his zord. His zord got into battle mode and kicked Hypnotizer in the back, sending the monster into the ground. He walked in front of the Megazord, hoping to by it some time.

"So you want to play too?" Hypnotizer asked, running towards Tommy.

"No. I just need to do something other then watch," Tommy said, blocking Hypnotizer's kick.

The fight went on and on and finally, Jason was able to get the Megazord under control and back into action.

"Alright, we have full control!" Jason said. "Tommy, need a hand?"

"It's about time," Tommy said, punching Hypnotizer in the face. "You guys think you can handle this?"

"Yeah," they said, kicking Hypnotizer in the back of the legs.

Hypnotizer, already mad about getting beat, had had enough. He faced the Megazord and waved his hand's in front of him once more. "I'm taking control over you and that's final!" He threw the ball of light once more and laughed as it headed towards the Megazord once more but his laughter stopped when he saw the ball bounce off of something. When it was clear Hypnotizer saw what blocked his attack. A mastodon head shield.

"What! This can't be!"

"Trust me, it is," Jason said.

The Megazord ran full force towards Hypnotizer adn sliced him in half with the power sword.

"Alright, we did it!" the rangers yelled as Hypnotizer disappared.

"We got beaten again," Baboo said quietly.

"Shut up!" Zedd said, hitting him in the head. "Return to the moon base."

* * *

"RANGERS, I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU HERE SAFELY," Zordon said, looking at the rangers.

"Glad you were able to pick us up and get us back here before those monsters started to attack," Zack said, remembering all the monster that started to walk towards them when Hypnotizer disappeared. He was ready for the fight but then found himself in the Command Center.

"What about Adam, Ashia, and Rocky?" Kim asked.

"Right here," a voice said from behind them.

The group turned around and saw their friends walking out of a small room which held cots and any other medical needs. They looked a little pale but at lest they were not attacking them.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Headaches but just fine," Rocky said.

"You guys had us worried there for a moment," Zack said with a laugh. "Never got to say thanks for saveing our butts back there."

"Thanks for not killing us," Adam said, shaking Zacks hand.

"I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU THREE TO THE COMMAND CENTER," Zordon said. "I TRUST YOU WILL KEEP THEIR SECRET SAFE?"

"You bet," Ashia said with a smile. "If they need any help we'll be there."

"VERY WELL. IT WOULD BE WISE TO GO HOME SO YOUR PARENTS KNOW YOU ARE SAFE."

"Thanks Zordon," Tommy said as they all teleported out.

"Zordon, do you think those three will be the ones?" Alph asked.

"I DO NOT KNOW ALPH BUT IF THE MESSAGE WE RECEVED, THEN IT WOULD SEEM THOSE THREE WILL HAVE A CHANCE AT HELPING THE RANGERS AFTER ALL."

* * *

Hahaha, I'm stopping here only because I can't think any more to say. There will be a sequal to this as soon as I get my act together and work on "Hush Little Baby" and "Test Of Trust" So, Ja'ne. 


End file.
